


Titanic

by bellabee



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Soft Boys, kasplon, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 21:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14941613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellabee/pseuds/bellabee
Summary: Mike has never seen Titanic before, Eddie plans to change that.





	Titanic

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short Kasplon oneshot I posted to tumblr ages ago and figured I'd post on here. Enjoy :)

“Popcorn? Check. Drinks? Check. Fluffy blankets? Check. “ Eddie listed as he made sure he had everything he needed for the movie night.

Just as he finished setting up, he heard the doorbell ring. He rushed to the door and opened it to see Mike standing there holding a plate of cookies and wearing a charming smile.

“Are you ready to have your socks knocked off, Hanlon?”

Mike chuckled. “I still don’t see what the big deal is. It’s just a movie.”

“Just a movie?” Eddie gasped, “Titanic is not just a movie, Michael! It is a cinematic masterpiece. It is an experience!”

“Well then, you better let me in so I can finally watch this so called ‘cinematic masterpiece’.” Mike joked.

Eddie flushed slightly at Mike’s words, but invited him in none the less. Mike took his shoes off at the door and followed Eddie into the living room. He set the cookies on the table with the rest of the snacks and sat down on the couch as Eddie hit play on the movie.

Throughout the movie, Eddie and Mike subconsciously moved closer to one another until they were almost touching. While Mike was staring intently at the screen, Eddie’s attention was focused elsewhere. His eyes were instead trained on the side of Mike’s face. He took in every little detail of Mike’s face from his full lips to the small mole on his cheek.

Feeling Eddie’s gaze on him, Mike glanced over to look at him. Eddie quickly looked away, a bright blush blooming high on his cheeks. Mike chuckled quietly, but said nothing.

About five minutes later, Mike stretched his arms over his head in a yawn. When he lowered them, he let his left arm fall around Eddie’s shoulders. Eddie looked up at him with wide eyes, but Mike was determinedly not looking back at him, a light blush of his own dusting his cheeks. Eddie decided to embrace the moment and snuggled in closer to Mike’s body.

The rest of the movie passed in relative silence. That is, until the water scene. Eddie heard soft sniffles coming from next to him and had to hold in his giggles as he addressed Mike.

“Mikey, are you crying?”

“No!” Mike exclaimed as he quickly dried his eyes.

“It’s okay. I cried the first couple of times I watched it too.”

“It’s just,” Mike explained frustratedly, “Jack clearly could’ve fit on the door too! There was no reason for him to stay in the water the whole time while Rose got to lay on the nice door! Also, ‘I’ll never let go Jack.’ What kind of bull is that? She clearly let go afterwards!”

“I know, I know. Let it all out.” Eddie said comfortingly as he lightly pat Mike’s back.

After Mike had calmed himself down, Eddie asked him for his official thoughts on the movie.

“Well, clearly, I loved it Eds. It was so good. Even if it did turn me into an emotional mess at the end.”

“See, what did I tell you? The movie is an experience.”

“Yeah, I suppose you were right, Eds.”

The two boys shared a soft smile before Mike ruined the moment with, “So… Toy Story next?”

~~Mike later asked Eddie out by asking him to “Be the Rose to my Jack”, to which Eddie responded, “You want me to let you freeze to death in the middle of the ocean while I stay dry and only slightly cold on a door big enough to fit us both?” before he gave Mike a sweet kiss. ~~~~~~


End file.
